I'll be good
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Dentro de un esquema, de trazos alineados estratégicamente, puede existir una serie de mínimos errores capaz de destruirlo todo. Algunos de estos pueden ser corregidos, otros simplemente son irreparables. Y Tony Stark entiende que este es uno de esos. OMEGAVERSE.
1. PRÓLOGO - PARTE A

**N/A.** Esta es una historia situada tras el final de la película: Captain America - Civil War; es un _What's If..._ donde el mundo está regido por el sistema de alfas, betas y omegas. Lo que pase a partir de ahora no tiene relación alguna con el canon del comic y demás. Es un Stony con altos contenidos de Bucky/Tony.

* * *

 **I'll be good**

 _Prólogo_

 _ **P**_ or Aomine Daiki

* * *

Dentro de un esquema, de trazos alineados estratégicamente, puede existir una serie de mínimos errores capaz de destruirlo todo. Algunos de estos pueden ser corregidos, otros simplemente son irreparables. Y Tony Stark entiende que _este_ es uno de esos.

Puede maquillarlo, ocultarlo en esa telaraña de circuitos perfectamente ensamblados. Hacerlo invisible a los ojos del mundo, incluso a los suyos propios pero no puede eliminarlo. De una forma u otra _esto_ se ha convertido en el pilar que sustenta por completo el esquema. Este defecto, esta tragedia como Howard la llamara, esta desgracia que María no quiso afrontar, es la causa de que Anthony Stark no conozca la felicidad.

" _Señor, un aumento de FSH y LH se han detectado. Los niveles de estradiol e inhibina A en su cuerpo están descendiendo notablemente. Si esto continúa su-"_

De que no sea capaz de concentrarse al 100%. De que justo ahora, que se le ha revelado una verdad terrible, no logre responder adecuadamente. Que su tristeza, aflicción y decepción se descontrolen. Y que este sentimiento sin nombre que desde niño albergara por Steve Rogers lo desgarre sin el mínimo atisbo de mostrarle piedad.

— _No lo digas. Si lo escucho también me deshare de ti_

Que la rabia e impotencia se mezclen de manera aterradora. Y que cada golpe que da en el cuerpo de ese soldado invernal le sepa amargo, asqueroso y desolado.

" _Señor, es mi deber recordarle lo que puede ocurrir si esto continúa"_

Que sus ánimos infantiles se consuman rápidamente cuando el capitán decide entrometerse. Que se rompa en mil pedazos cuando esos puños que lo respaldaran incontables veces ahora se dediquen a golpearlo y masacrarlo.

— _Descarga la cápsula de reserva, Friday_

Que arroje sus ilusiones, el estima, el cariño a un mar de aguas negras en pro de protegerse. De cuidarse de la gente, de esa que fuese importante en algún momento y que aún lo seguía siendo. Y que por ello duele tanto.

" _Me temo señor que su estado hepático actual no podrá con la carga de etinilestradiol y ciproterona acetato"_

 _Esto_ es la causa.

La razón de todo su sufrimiento.

— _Hazlo_

Steve. Natasha. Clint. Nadie debe saberlo. No pueden. No. No sobre _esto_.

" _Su hígado no está en condiciones de-"_

Pero la vida se empeña en sacar a la luz ese grave error en su esquema. De exhibirlo por completo.

— _¡Mierda!, te dije que la-¡¿hah?!_

Un fuerte calambre le hiela los movimientos. El sistema neurológico ha detectado cambios severos en el sistema límbico. La excitación de sus circuitos nerviosos ha empezado. Y su momentánea inestabilidad le ha dado la pauta a Steve para poder tumbarlo.

" _La corteza cerebral ha enviado a sus terminales nerviosas las señalas pertinentes para iniciar una interacción con las áreas paralímbicas. El sistema ha terminado de codificar cada una de estas. Aumento de dopamina, endorfina, oxitocina. La disminución de la serotonina se ha detenido y ha empezado a subir. Niveles de agresividad en picada. Señor, el ciclo no puede ser suprimido"_

— ¡Ngh!

Stark aprieta los dientes, tragándose el coagulo de sangre generado tras el choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

— ¡Deten- ¡mmh!

El dolor se transforma en algo abominable. El sabor de su sangre es delicioso y el calor de la pelea un sopor sofocante.

" _Ciclo Menlux activado"_

Steve le arrebata el casco.

Está expuesto. No hay marcha atrás. No puede continuar ocultándolo.

Ese estigma maldito.

— Ha- ha- ha-

Steve jadea, tiene la vista nublada y la cabeza caliente. No imagina lo que ha hecho. Ni antes ni ahora.

Tony siente la brisa atizar el fuego en sus mejillas. Está paralizado. El terror de saberse indefenso es abominable. Puede sentir los colmillos de este mundo desgarrarlo por dentro. De esos millones de ojos verlo con desprecio. De esas bocas carcajearse sin pensar un poco en este hombre frágil y vulnerable.

— ...Tony

La voz del capitán lo atraviesa rauda y feroz.

Y Stark se rinde al remolino que el defecto en su esquema desata violento. Los ojos marrones brillan, el aroma dulce, ferroso, emanando de sus heridas se vuelve picoso, fresco y tóxico. La piel se suaviza. Los cabellos brillan como el chocolate. Los labios del hijo de María se pintan de rojo. Y no son palabras lo que sale de esa garganta sino gemidos y jadeos invitándolos a realizar algo prohibido.

— ...¿Qué?

El capitán no lo entiende. Y no es para menos.

" _Señor, su celo ha comenzado"_

Friday lo anuncia con ese tono amable, políticamente correcto. Casi como si fuese algo normal y de lo cual no alarmarse. A unos centímetros de él.

—Tony tu — Rogers tiene un rostro sublime, los perfectos dientes están allí, el ceño fruncido acentuado por los golpes asestados y esa sangre emanando —¡¿Ah?!, ¡Bucky, no te... ¿Bucky?; y aún en momentos como estos intenta estupideces que solo hacen que Stark lo aborrezca más y quiera morirse de una jodida vez.

— Este aroma... un ¿omega? — pero es tarde, Steve lo sabe, Bucky también. Tony ya no tiene lugar donde ocultarse. Nunca lo tuvo.

— Bucky, aléjate — El capitán advierte con dificultad, el ciclo lo está afectando igual que al otro. Ambos son alfas, débiles al aroma de un omega. Pero Steve no quiere hacerlo, no puede hacerlo. Porque es Tony, un amigo, su amigo, y...

— No puedo — Bucky está tratando, Rogers lo sabe al verlo sudar y respirar pesadamente.— Steve

— ¡Bucky! — el capitán grita, no solo para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo si no que a él mismo. Han dañado a Tony, en especial él, hacer lo que sus instintos demandan terminaría por destruirlo. Por acabar lo que débilmente mantiene todavía con Iron Man.

— Es imposible

— No estás pensando bien esto... ngh... es por...

— Te equivocas. Stark es...

Tony quiere gritar hasta desgarrarse, arrancarse los ojos para no ver, no llorar, cortarse la cabeza y ahogarse en ese mar de aguas negras que lentamente lo va cubriendo todo.

— ¡Cá-ugh-

Un intento fallido. Las hormonas lo dominan, el deseo lo carcome pese a que sus sentimientos de tristeza son más fuertes.

— ...To-ny

Steve le habla, dolido, luchando contra el ciclo, sosteniéndole del cuello con sus dedos temblorosos y esa temperatura corporal en aumento.

 _No lo digas. No. No ante el capi. No. Maldita sea. Cierra la boca bastardo._

— Es mi pareja destinada

Tony echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios tiemblan, pareciera que quiere sonreír, y las lágrimas ruedan en silencio.

El esquema se ha roto, y el defecto sigue intacto. De hecho luce más poderoso. Los trazos deficientes relucen sobre el mar negro.

Frente a un Steve Rogers que le aprieta el cuello inconscientemente.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. PRÓLOGO - PARTE B

**N/A.-** No pensé que esto fuera a ser una continuación del prólogo pero así fue. Esto sigue siendo un _Omegaverse_ , y Bucky sigue siendo el destinado de Tony aunque él no quiera. Steve, a partir de ahora vas a tener que echarle ganas. Por todo. T'Challa es amor, T'Challa es un Budha.

* * *

 **I'll be good**

 _Prólogo_

 _ **P**_ or Aomine Daiki

* * *

Es tarde, el cielo marrón le grita enardecido. Y Steven no logra ver más allá de aquel sendero lejano e incierto. Ese decidido a recorrerse, el mismo que se ha tornado borroso e inconsistente.

No lo sabe.

Que es tarde ya. Para volver atrás.

No son órdenes, ni una sola de las palabras que de James salieran lo era. Son una confesión, un dictamen, una sentencia o todas ellas, aquel conjunto de sonidos emitidos por esa reventada boca.

Ha mantenido todo este tiempo la vista centrada en el rostro de Bucky sin notar realmente la expresión de este. Está confundido, tanto que no nota cuando fue que aumentó la fuerza con la que tenía prensado del cuello a Tony. Ignorando las apófisis de las cervicales contactando con sus dedos.

― ... ¿es... eso cierto?

La pregunta no va dirigida a nadie. James lo sabe gracias al tono de voz empleado y a esos ojos azules que ahora se resquebrajaban silenciosos. Rogers se lo está preguntando así mismo sin poder responderse. Algo está mal, muy mal, pero ¿el qué?, ¿qué?; ese remolino de dudas le distrae tanto que no se percata de que Tony ha tomado el momento como una oportunidad para zafarse al asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo obliga a soltarle el cuello y echarse para atrás. Turbado. Desplomado.

― Ha- ha- ha-

La respiración trabada y ajena de Iroman, el ardor de sus dedos cerrados impactados contra la rama mandibular y las palabras de su mejor amigo derrumban en el capitán una edificación erigida en su interior el mismo día en que conociera a Anthony Stark y a la cual nunca se molestó en darle nombre. Y es la destrucción de _ello_ lo que ahora le duele, tanto, que las terminales nerviosas han hecho una detonación bestial en su sistema límbico, eliminándolo. En un intento de protegerle.

Por su parte Bucky no tiene tiempo, si el plan es escapar no puede continuar ni un instante más en presencia de Stark. Menos cuando éste ha iniciado su ciclo. Es peligroso. Su raciocinio se está esfumando y sus ansias por tocarlo, poseerlo y ensuciarlo se están abriendo paso de manera violenta. Pero Tony no se la va a poner fácil no cuando intenta incorporarse, con las piernas temblando y emitiendo ese venenoso aroma. Haciendo ademán de querer lanzarse contra él.

James se adelanta embistiendo a Stark, regresándolo al suelo.

― Ngh ― el dolor ahogado sonando a gemido es letal a los oídos de Barnes. El perfume se intensifica y el cerebro se le nubla dejándole un único impulso claro, visible. El de aparearse.

El celo lo domina enérgico. Obligándole a centrarse entre las piernas de Tony. Debe tocarlo. Necesita tocarlo. Desea hacerlo. No puede seguir luchando, no cuando esta persona es la indicada para él. Resistirse sería tonto, absurdo, y el verdadero Bucky cree que eso no suena tan mal porque aquel joven flacucho y amable tirado a metros de él con la mirada perdida lo vale. Quizás más que su pareja destinada. Esa que con un simple suspiro, como el de ahora, lo domina enteramente.

Sin embargo cuando se percata que un par de ojos canela lo observan con una mezcla de odio y deseo la imagen de Steven Rogers se le evapora. ¿Está bien?, ¿vale la pena?

Bucky se inclina al frente, el aroma de la sangre de Stark es como un afrodisiaco que le tiene hechizado. Ansia besarlo, introducir la lengua en esa cavidad, jugar contra la ajena y recorrer los dientes de ese genio adinerado.

― No creas que... por ser... _eso..._ yo voy a―; Tony parece ser bastante resistente a esta situación a pesar de que Bucky puede detectar cierto olor peculiar emanar del ingeniero. Ese que le dice está lubricando lo necesario para aceptarlo.

No le importan las palabras ni la voz agria y rencorosa, va a besarlo contra todo, contra todos.

Stark cola la palma para colocarla contra el pecho de Bucky y disparar sin dudar, sin embargo el soldado se aferra a los muslos de Tony tan fuerte que el rayo no sale con la misma potencia.

― Ngh, mierda ―; el aspecto contrariado colapsan enteramente a James que sin titubear introduce la lengua en esa boca llena de blasfemias y maldiciones. El encuentro con ese musculo húmedo producen una descarga de placer nunca antes experimentado, tanto para Bucky como para Tony. Es una conexión más que perfecta, es indescriptible.

Y es esa compatibilidad incomparable la que asesina a Tony, haciéndolo llorar mientras se entrega a un beso que odiará el resto de su vida.

El juego empieza, el movimiento de los labios no cesa, el calor derrite todo a su paso y la explosión de aromas dulces, frescos y picosos se propaga por cada rincón de esas gélidas instalaciones.

Ante un Steve Rogers arruinado.

Le hiere verlos. Ver esa hambre en James. El delicioso caos que es Tony. Las caricias salvajes. El deseo abrumador emanando de los dos. El placer, el regocijo y la pasión con la que les ve tratarse.

¿Es esto lo que la libertad de sus elecciones le han traído?

¿Qué es lo que debe hacer?

¿A quién debe proteger si ambos han sido puestos en este lugar para encontrarse y nunca separarse?

¿Es Tony o Bucky, al que debe escoger?

― Ngh, ¡ah! ― la dulce voz de Stark lo espabila y Steve se lanza contra ellos para apartar a Bucky del otro.

Sin embargo algo sucede, Tony no parece estar totalmente perdido en el acto porque de inmediato contraataca a Bucky al arrancarle el brazo de metal con una saña sin igual.

― ¡Tony!

― Dile a tu _amigo,_ Rogers, que mantenga su sucio hocico lejos de mi ― un escupitajo aunado a una mueca de asco por parte de Stark le provoca cierto placer a Steve, quien no logra notarlo debido a las pasmosas circunstancias.

Bucky no dice nada pero trata de entrever a Tony a través de su desordenado fleco mientras se toca el hombro donde solía estar ese brazo maldito. Una pausa antes de que James vuelva a lanzarse con intenciones poco claras. Pero Steve logra ponerse un paso por delante de éste mientras que Stark los mira con un asco más claro que la nieve rondando el lugar.

― Quédate atrás ― pide Rogers a Bucky, y este ultimo solo atina a morderse el labio y hacerse hacia atrás intentando aniquilar ese deseo animal.

Tony entiende en milésimas de segundos que Rogers no va a permitirle volver a acercarse a ese maldito asesino por lo que entonces no duda ni un momento en atacar.

La lucha se torna brutal. Confusa. Tortuosa. Steve está afectado por absolutamente todo, pero en especial por la esencia seductora del omega frente a él. Hay una debilidad aterradora a la que debe sobreponerse. Y lo logra cuando golpea a Tony hasta devolverlo una vez más al suelo. Cada golpe que da en ese rostro le destroza el pecho. Los sentimientos se hinchan, el dolor se atiza y la decepción lo aniquila.

Tony, aquel Tony que creía no ser de nadie ahora tiene dueño. Uno contra el que no puede ir. A uno al que jamás sería capaz de lastimar.

La rabia se sobrepone a su tristeza, tomando el escudo que Howard confeccionara y pintara a su manera para clavarlo contra el pecho de Tony sin mostrarle un atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento. El mismo escudo que un futuro padre le diera para proteger al mundo, y a un hijo que no sabría tendría.

Las pupilas caobas se rompen, el cuerpo tiembla y un espasmo se interrumpe. Stark se rompe mental y físicamente. Quedándose quieto. Con el aliento atorado en la garganta. Perdiendo la vista, olvidando el rostro de Steve cuando este desaparece tras mil y un manchas bermejas.

Se ha acabado

El capitán lo ha terminado.

Steven Rogers ha elegido.

En mitad de un atardecer enardecido.

Cansado, abatido, derrotado, Steve apoya la frente contra el reactor de Tony. Escuchar los latidos acelerados le hace sonreír fugazmente. Está cansado. Mal herido. Y caprichoso estira la mano hasta la boca del otro para delinearle los labios torpemente. Permaneciendo en esa postura que le sabe a un suspiro.

Con dificultad se endereza, tomando los restos de aquella pelea, ayudando a su mejor amigo y sosteniendo un escudo que ahora luce más sucio que aquellas veces en las que combatiera a temibles enemigos.

Un paso, dos y esa bella y odiosa voz se alza de nuevo para herirlo.

― Ese escudo no te pertenece ― escucha pero aún así vuelve a dar un par de pasos ― no lo mereces ― no quiere oírlo, no. Porque quiere conservarlo, quiere mantenerlo a su lado.

 _Por favor, Tony_

― Mi padre lo hizo ― pero Stark no es piadoso, no puede serlo y Rogers lo entiende. Le duele, como siempre que se trata de Tony.

Un ruido pesado, tan pesado como la tristeza de esos dos, resuena en el recinto.

Steve se ha ido, perdiéndose en ese camino borroso bajo una tarde ocre y marrón.

Dejando atrás a Tony, quien contiene el llanto mientras se quita el traje con impotencia y maldice el celo que lo tiene empapado y sensible. Odiándolos, odiándose. Suprimiendo su dolor, lastimándose las heridas en un intento de no volverse loco. De mantenerse íntegro. Entero.

Ignorando por completo el aroma de un gato negro que le observa miserablemente.

Con T'Challa que espera paciente, inamovible, a que ese hombre vuelva a reconstruirse.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. I

**N/A.** Esta es una historia situada tras el final de la película: Captain America - Civil War; es un What's If... donde el mundo está regido por el sistema de alfas, betas y omegas. Lo que pase a partir de ahora no tiene relación alguna con el canon del comic y demás. Es un Stony con altos contenidos de Bucky/Tony.

* * *

 **I'll be good**

 _I_

 _ **P**_ or Aomine Daiki

* * *

Atacarlo fue su primera reacción. El instinto le ganó al raciocinio. No había sido su intención, o al menos no la consciente. Pero el dulce aroma que se filtrara cuando T'Challa había atravesado la entrada activó su impulso agresivo y esa naturaleza protectora dentro de ella. Tenía que socorrer a aquello que sostenía en brazos el ahora rey de Wakanda. Sin embargo la respuesta de la pantera había sido igual o más rápida que la suya. Bloquear su ataque no resultó problema alguno. La fuerza del hombre ante ella le hizo temer por segundos. Tensó la mandíbula, sintiendo tras ello la enérgica fricción en las caras oclusales de sus dientes.

"Cálmate"

El rey ordenó pero Romanov no logró hacerlo.

" _Diablos, estoy en desventaja_ "

Apretó los puños pensando sí patear una segunda vez le conseguiría algo de tiempo pero antes de que aceptara correr dicho riesgo los ojos impasibles del rey anularon sus pensamientos. El hombre avanzó al interior del departamento sin volver a mirarla. El fuerte perfume se intensificó haciéndola temblar. Un ligero mareo se le presentó y Natasha, con el afán de sobreponerse a éste, cerró los párpados con fuerza. Era absurdo, verdaderamente lo era, mostrarse afectada por esa fragancia. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando desde aquella distancia a T'Challa. Extraño, demasiado extraño, que el rey no se viese afectado.

"¿Por qué?"

Dijo sin notarlo pues creía haberlo pensado.

T'Challa no respondió, al menos no de forma inmediata. Primero dispuso el cuerpo de aquel que sostenía sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. El individuo dejó escapar un sonido que Natasha no supo identificar. Había sonado a la mezcla de placer y dolor. Debía estar sufriendo, tenía que ser así. Después de todo ella conocía perfectamente ese estadio soportado por los de su tipo. El rey extrajo un pequeño bote de sus ropajes, por lo que alcanzó a ver el frasco contenía un par de pastillas que supo identificar de inmediato.

"¿Supresores?"

"Logrará controlar los síntomas"

Inspiró hondo antes de acercarse a ellos. Ya más tranquila y habituada al aroma pululante en el lugar. Deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos cuando T'Challa se giró para mirarla. Esos ojos oscuros parecían estar diciendo algo pero Romanov no supo el qué, no hasta que el rey habló al percatarse de que su mensaje no había sido bien recibido.

"¿Te molesto con un vaso de agua?"

La petición le tomó por sorpresa, tardando entonces en reaccionar apropiadamente.

"A-aa"

De todos los resultados posibles que Natasha se había planteado tras esta guerra civil, éste era uno que nunca le cruzó por la cabeza. Las consecuencias que pudiese acarrear el enfrentamiento entre Tony y Steve eran algo que creía se podría manejar con esfuerzos pero ¿esto?, ¿cómo enfrentarlo?, ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo solucionarlo?; llenó tres cuartas partes del vaso esperando con ello fuese suficiente. Antes de cerrar la llave clavó la vista en el chorro emanando de la boquilla. La imagen le hizo ansiar que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como el detener la corriente con solo girar la manija. Pero entendía que el flujo de las cosas no siempre toma la dirección que uno desea. Con ello en mente cerró la llave, devolviéndose a la sala de estar para hacerle entrega del vaso al rey.

"Aquí tiene, su alteza"

T'Challa agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza al tomar el vaso. Natasha se sentó a la orilla de la mesa de centro. Quieta observó detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos hechos por el rey. Y aunque todo lucía tranquilo, ella no podía mantener la calma por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que T'Challa no se viese alterado por todo esto?, estaba segura de que el heredero al trono de Wakanda había nacido como un alfa. Entonces, ¿por qué?

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial el celo de un omega que no sea el de mi pareja destinada no tiene efecto alguno sobre mí. El instinto alfa de mi cuerpo ha sido suprimido"

"Pero eso es…"

"¿Imposible?"

Natasha asintió sin dejar de mirar como T'Challa ayudaba al otro.

"Todo es posible, srta. Romanov"

Black Panther se puso en pie, dejando el vaso a un lado suyo.

"Con ello bastará"

Dijo no sin antes arreglar ciertos detalles de su vestimenta. Por su parte Natasha optó por sentarse en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba su amigo. No lo había notado hasta este momento, el gran sonrojo surcándole el rostro ni tampoco la respiración agitada. Había intentado alejarse y no mirar demasiado, temerosa de que la poderosa influencia de las feromonas rondando el ambiente le destruyera el temple.

"Soy igual que él y aún así no puedo estar tranquila a su lado"

Trató de alcanzar esos cabellos húmedos adheridos a la frente de su compañero pero una potente oleada la abofeteó haciéndola retraer la mano.

"No lo entiendo"

"Stark está luchando"

T'Challa habló al mismo tiempo en que retiraba el polvo de su traje procurando mirar en contadas ocasiones el cuerpo de Tony retorcerse de dolor.

"Su condición es anormal"

"Eso es porque ha entrado en contacto con su pareja destinada"

Las palabras sonaron casuales, como quien habla del clima y Natasha no pudo culparlo ni un poco. La información seguía apilándose con premura en su cerebro. Quería procesar con rapidez cada dato recibido pero le era meramente imposible. Los sentimientos, esos que solo estorbaban en momentos como estos, estaban limitando su pensamiento. Abrió la boca para replicar pero no logró articular palabra alguna.

"La información manejada hasta ahora sobre la condición de Stark es falsa. El hijo de Howard Stark no es un alfa, es un omega"

En cambio el rey continuó hablando, procurando mantener ese ritmo y tono calmo. No podía asegurarlo pero quiso creer que lo estaba haciendo de tal forma que le diera tiempo, el suficiente como para ordenar sus ideas.

"Durante la pelea con el capitán América y Winter Soldier entró en celo perdiendo el control absoluto de sus acciones. Al parecer el tratamiento al que se ha sometido no es capaz de inhibir _esa_ reacción"

Un cambio, pequeño pero importante, en el tono de voz de T'Challa la alertó.

"¿ _Esa_ reacción?"

El rey pareció haber terminado con su aseo pues ahora miraba igual que ella como el medicamento empezaba a mostrar un cambio, lento pero seguro, en Tony.

"La que existe entre un omega y su pareja destinada"

Por segunda ocasión la reacción fue más allá de su razón. Se incorporó con una rapidez inusual, y aunque T'Challa había logrado ver a través de sus movimientos no intentó eludirlos. Natasha lo prensó del cuello sin mostrar algún signo de delicadeza. Pensó, una vez recuperada la claridad de sus pensamientos, en ofrecerle una disculpa pero solo se mofó de esa diminuta idea. Necesitaba ganar toda la información necesaria para meditar detenidamente los pasos que daría a partir de este momento. No podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto cualquier detalle, dato o señal que el rey pudiera soltar, no cuando esto guardaba íntima relación con la actual situación de Tony.

"¿Quién es?"

Black Panther clavó la vista en sus ojos, dándole la impresión de querer averiguar algo en ellos. No supo sí encontró o no aquello que buscaba pues la sonrisa ladeada que le pintó los labios no fue suficiente para que pudiera determinarlo. Y ella solo atinó a ejercer un poco más de presión en ese cuello.

"Hum. Me deleita la lealtad que muestra por sus seres queridos pero me temo que no puedo responder a su pregunta sin el permiso de su amigo, ¿no lo crees así, Stark?"

T'Challa no se movió, continuó mirándola y eso la limitó más que lo último dicho por éste.

"Tsk, si no fuera por usted alteza ahora mismo estaría desnudo frotándome la entrepierna contra la nieve, así que aunque me gustaría ver los movimientos de savate de la srta. Romanov en la leyenda de Wakanda creo que por esta ocasión tendremos que posponerlo"

La voz detrás de ella le produjo un escalofrío. Sin meditar esas palabras soltó el cuello del rey, dedicándole una mirada apenada y un movimiento de cabeza a manera de disculpa que T'Challa supo apreciar y agradecer.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Stark, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo empapado de sudor, intentaba sentarse sobre el sofá. Pero la falta de energía aunada a la fatiga tras la pelea contra Steve y Bucky le impedía hacerlo con propiedad. Lo sabía por el cómo abría la boca para jalar aire con desesperación.

"Como si un sujeto al que llamaba amigo me hubiese partido la cara en compañía del bastardo que asesinó a mis padres, ¡oh, espera!, justo eso me ocurrió"

"Tony"

"Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de ello"

Natasha intentó persuadirlo al decir su nombre en un tono amable, cuidadoso, pero no obtuvo nada. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"Stark"

El rey clavó su completa atención en Tony quien le devolvió una expresión altanera a pesar de estar hecho un caos.

"Tú no dirás nada de lo que viste en ese lugar"

No era una sugerencia ni tampoco un favor aquello que Tony exigía, y aunque eso solía funcionar con la mayoría de las personas no con el heredero al trono de Wakanda.

"Fingir ignorancia no te salvará. Ahora que has entrado en contacto con tu pareja destinada tu instinto intentará conectar con él"

"¿Perdón?, lamento decirte que no soy un lindo gatito que va meneando la cola como tú. Solo obedezco a mi intelecto"

El alegato de Stark no causó otra cosa que no fuese risa en el rey, Natasha por su parte comenzaba a atar cabos. Entre Steve y Bucky, entre ellos debía estar la pareja destinada de Tony, o bien con alguno de los enemigos pero por como el hijo de Howard se comportaba lo último no podía ser factible. Sin embargo, fuese como fuese, la situación no resultaba para nada sencilla. Ambos habían levantado una guerra contra el sistema y contra ellos. Stark no iba a perdonar esto tan fácilmente. Menos si realmente uno de esos dos resultaba ser su pareja destinada.

"Tu, detén esas conjeturas. Me estas causando nauseas"

Natasha alzó las cejas y torció la boca de forma graciosa. Se sentía como una niña que apenas si empezaba a conjugar una travesura y ya se le había atrapado antes de siquiera concluir con la idea.

"Tony, creo que su alteza tiene razón con respecto a esto. Además esta información no solo te pertenece si no también a esa persona. Debemos ser precavidos. No podemos dejar que se filtre el hecho de que eres un omega tampoco de quién es tu pareja destinada"

Stark logró ponerse en pie, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y por momentos Romanov creyó que terminaría en el suelo pero no fue así. Anthony logró acercarse hasta el enorme ventanal que bien mostraba una mañana fría cobijada por una densa neblina y los dorados rayos de un Sol débil. Allí se irguió para enseguida golpear con el puño el cristal. A pesar de que los medicamentos estaban actuando los síntomas no dejaban de atormentarlo. Y Natasha no pudo evitar sentir lástima.

"No, te equivocas. Ese sujeto, ese bastardo, nunca podría ser mi pareja destinada. El asesino de mis padres, James Buchanan Barnes nunca podría ser nada mío"

Lo susurró con odio atroz y un profundo dolor al que Black Widow no supo responder.

* * *

Al frente podía apreciarse un paisaje nevado. La noche estrellada iluminaba más que los faros de la estación. Prácticamente solo estaban ellos dos, sin contar al empleado de la caseta, ese que no hacía otra cosa que dormitar sobre su silla. Y por ello podía afirmar con seguridad que en ese preciso momento el mundo parecía estar dándole un instante de tranquilidad y reflexión. A lo que Bucky no pudo más que agradecer mentalmente. Tras su enfrentamiento contra Stark y el descubrimiento de que sin duda alguna él era su pareja destinada, todo había sido escapar y ocultarse. Evitar lugares concurridos o donde pudiesen reconocerlos. Y aunque estaba seguro de que a Steve esto no parecía agradarle era lo mejor que podían hacer. Después de todo era esto o ir a la cárcel. Cosa que su amigo no iba a permitir. Por eso el ahora tener la oportunidad, mínima, de pararse ante la nada y no tener mucho que pensar se sentía casi como un milagro. Aunque con anterioridad ya se había meditado el qué haría su reciente encuentro con Stark le arruinaba todos sus planes.

"¿Café?"

El vaso desechable de tamaño mediano frente a él y la sonrisa amable detrás de éste le turbaron los pensamientos. Descolocándolo por instantes. Aceptó la bebida e intentó devolverle un gesto parecido al de Rogers pero no lo logró.

"Aquí nadie parece conocernos"

Steve dijo parándose a su lado, dándole un trago al líquido caliente.

"Y eso, ¿te duele?"

Quiso picarlo un poco, mofarse de él y su amigo lo entendió a la perfección.

"No cuando soy popular en más de 50 países"

Esta vez sí consiguió sonreír. De verdad, ¿por qué no todo podía ser así de sencillo?

"Si logramos pasar el siguiente camino habremos prácticamente llegado a nuestro destino"

Destino, cierto, por eso estaban allí, ¿no?; porque Steve había encontrado una forma de cumplir con su petición, pero, ¿por qué ahora sus propios deseos parecían pesarle tanto?, ah, claro que lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿cómo lo tomaría Steve?

"¿Tan malo es el café de Kenia?, te recuerdo que estamos en territorio del continente que dio nacimiento al café"

La pequeña e inesperada lección de historia le hizo enarcar una ceja de forma irónica.

"¿Internet?"

"Es más útil de lo que crees. Aunque según Stark Wikipedia no es de fiar"

Estaba al tanto de que para Steve, Iron-man era importante, tanto como lo era para él en estos momentos. Dudó por instantes en sí hablar de aquello que estuvieran evitando desde que escaparan, pero al final decidió sacar el tema a colación. De todas formas debía hacerlo puesto que sus planes iniciales ya no estaban allí gracias a la aparición de cierto evento que aún era incapaz de determinar cómo afortunado o desafortunado.

"Hey"

Steve dio un paso hacia adelante, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la vía. Bucky lo observó por segundos. Sin importarle que no respondiera a su primer llamado.

"Tengo algo que decirte"

El vaso desechable de Rogers se contrajo en su mano, este ya estaba vacío, en cambio el de él seguía lleno hasta la mitad.

"No debiste comprar un boleto extra"

El brillo de las estrellas ganó intensidad, o esa impresión le dio a Rogers.

"Quiero acompañarte"

Le respondió, y Bucky sintió por primera vez una extraña presión ejercerse alrededor de su garganta. Steve no se la iba a poner fácil, ¿eh?

"Este viaje no es necesario"

Dijo para después darle un trago a la bebida. Aún seguía caliente, tanto como la imagen que guardaba de Stark hecho un lío por su simple presencia. Inspiró hondo, alzó la vista al cielo, intentó contar inútilmente esos destellos azulosos antes de caminar hasta posarse a lado del capitán América.

"Porque no pienso ir a ningún lugar donde no esté Stark"

Steve se volvió para verle de frente, casi al mismo tiempo que aquella brisa helada salida de ningún lugar, y por primera vez James encontró rivalidad en esos ojos garzos que alguna vez estuviesen llenos de amistad. Odiando pensar que el café sostenido por su mano terminaría por enfriarse antes de que lograra bajar por su cavidad oral.

* * *

 _ **To be continue…**_

* * *

 **N/A.-** He tardado más tiempo del que creí. Bueno no tanto como con otras historias. Argh, cada vez se me complica más encontrar tiempo para escribir y lo peor es que cuando lo consigo es para escribir cochinadas como éstas. Una disculpa a cualquiera que todavía guarde valentía para leer este coso. Nos vemos.


End file.
